food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Angels Stats
Fallen Angels have two characteristics: 'Natures' and 'Attributes'. You can influence their nature and improve their attributes. 'Natures' There are six different natures (or 'personality types'): brave, cautious, energetic (or lively), meticulous, resolute and perseverance (or staunch). Each nature boosts the stats given by your Fallen Angel by 50%. Natures are random and cannot be changed once the embryo has become a Fallen Angel. However, you can influence the outcome of the purification process by watering the embryo to unlock a magic Food Slot then giving some Magic Food to the embryo (capsules and syringes). Capsules and syringes are made from special fruit, capsules and syringes collected in the Catacombs. Capsules guarantee the embryo won't develop a certain nature while syringes increase your chances of getting a Fallen Angel of a certain nature by 40%. There's one type of pill and one type of syringe for each nature, and there are two Food Slots per embryo. You have three free watering attempts per day but can also use/buy Universal Mediators for extra attempts. 'Attributes' Fallen Angels' attributes are the same as Food Souls' attributes: Attack, Defense, HP, Critical Rate, etc. It's a number which is added to the Food Soul's one. Ex: if your Foie Gras had a bad Defense stat you could assign her a Fallen Angel that would give her extra defense points. When an embryo becomes a fallen angel it gets one random attribute. Attributes are color-coded according to their quality. From best to lowest: *Orange *Purple *Blue *Green *White 'Leveling up your Fallen Angels' Fallen Angels can be leveled up in three ways: they can be 'upgraded', they can be 'enhanced' (and later 'evolved') and you can 'smelt' their attributes. 'Upgrading' Upgrading an FA unlocks more attributes (same or different): *A second one at level 10 *The third one at level 20 *A fourth one at level 30 You upgrade an FA by "feeding it" other Fallen Angels in Train/Upgrade. 'Enhancing' Enhancing an FA increases the numerical value of their attribute(s). You do it by feeding it an identical Fallen Angel in Train/Enhance. Ex: Conchi for Conchi. You can also use Mirror Images to replace duplicates./ Mirror Images are available in the main Shop. You can also win them as Catacombs Ranking rewards. Using a Food Soul's favorite Fallen Angel boosts its main attribute by 10% from enhancement level +0 to +10, and by 20% from level +11 to +20. From Enhancement +1 to +10, enhancing requires a single duplicate. However, chances that the enhancement will work decrease as you go further. It also costs more and more coins. 'Evolving' Evolving is similar to enhancing but is unlocked once you have enhanced a Fallen Angel to +10. From +11 to +20 (the maximum level), each evolution requires multiple duplicates and 'Evolution Stones'. Also, failures during evolution at this level will give 'Strengthening Points'. Upon reaching 1,000 Strengthening Points, the next evolution is guaranteed to succeed. However, if an evolution succeeds before reaching 1,000 strengthening points, the remaining points will reset to 0. You can obtain Evolution Stones by smelting embryos, buying them in the main Shop or getting them in Exploration. 'Smelting' You can change a Fallen Angel's attribute in Train/Smelt. Smelt works like a slot machine which you feed Spirit Reincarnators to. Each try gives you a new random attribute and a new random numerical value. You can go for as many tries as you want until you're happy with the result. 'Fallen Angels Stats' The factors for the stats of a Fallen Angel are their quality, nature and the grade of a stat. Enhanced Fallen Angels have the highest stats with (Rare-Enhanced) having higher attack, attack speed, defense and health than (Normal-Enhanced) but reduced crit rate and crit damage. (Normal-Enhanced) Fallen Angels: * Aizen * Inugami * Orochi * Queen Conch * Spectra * Thundaruda * Uke Mochi (Rare-Enhanced) Fallen Angels: * Tsuchigumo * Uke Mochi (Enhanced) 'Normal-Enhanced' The following is based on non-modified Enhanced Fallen Angels (the top row is the default value and the bottom row is the value with the 50% nature increase): 'Rare-Enhanced' The following is based on non-modified Enhanced Fallen Angels (the top row is the default value and the bottom row is the value with the 50% nature increase). 'Tips' *The outcome is the same regardless of smelting first or enhancing first. *It is recommended to focus on Enhanced type Fallen Angels, specifically Rare-Enhanced types due to their higher attributes, at least until +10. After that using the Food Soul's favourite FA may give better stats. *From testing of cost performance, health and attack have the greatest effects on Food Souls. Thus, Bravery and Cautious are the best Natures for Fallen Angels. *Note: Do not use Rare-Enhanced type Fallen Angels for critical rate or critical damage, the stats for those particular attributes are far lower than for Normal-Enchanted type Fallen Angels. Category:Fallen Angels